1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, television receivers with various additional functions have been developed. A final stage of the production of such multi-function television receivers requires many steps for adjustment and check. It is good to reduce the number of these steps for an efficient production of multi-function television receivers.